Operation SUPERNATURAL
by NeutralProtagonist
Summary: Kuki and Wallabe are having a good night until a demon from hell challenges them for a fight to the death. Rated M for wild language and violence.


There is strange paranormal activity going on at the Sanban residence. Numbuh 3 aka Kuki is being mostly haunted than Mushi, her sister who was on vacation in Japan, and her parents. This is taken 5 years later, which means Kuki is a teen, along with her new boyfriend: Numbuh 4 aka Wallabe Beetles. All rights go to the creators of the Kids Next Door and this is just a story of my own.

Enjoy the story. KEEP YOUR RUDE COMMENTS TO YOURSELF! I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO PLAY GAMES.

Kuki just finished taking a hot bath when she heard noises coming from her room. She decided to check it out and her furniture was turned upside down. She decided to call her boyfriend Wallabe to sleep over with her while her father protested and her mother was ok with it but she was on the phone with Mushi, who called from Japan.

Mr. Sanban: Kuki, what the fuck do you think you are doing?

Kuki: I'm inviting my boyfriend duh! You got a problem with that?

Mr. Sanban: Yes I do! I told you that you cannot have boyfriend until you 18!

Kuki: Dad please. He's my boyfriend and I'm going to see him tonight. Mommy says it's ok.

Mr. Sanban: Kuki, you may be older but you are in my house and you will follow my rules young lady! Your mom doesn't have more power than I do. I'll just have to lockdown this house and have guard dogs to keep him away until you are 18.

Kuki: Mommy! Daddy's being unfair with me!

Mrs. Sanban: I'll be over in a moment. (talks back to Mushi) Honey, I got to see what's going on. Call me again when you get a chance. Love you.

Mr. Sanban was trying to lock up the doors and windows until Mrs. Sanban stopped him and hugged him from behind.

Mrs. Sanban: Dear, let our daughter have some fun with her boyfriend. Remember when we slept over when we were Kuki's age? We even got naughty together. (Chuckles)

Mr. Sanban: I was loyal to you my honey pie. What if this "Wally Beetles" kid uses our daughter for sex and pleasure? I will kick his ass before he even tries to break our little girl's heart.

Mrs. Sanban: That's for Kuki to decide and her fate. I just want her to be happy to experience her first boyfriend. She has to learn about relationships someday and by herself too.

Kuki: Thanks mommy. (hugs her mom tight and turns back to her dad) Daddy please let me see Wally tonight? (gives him the puppy eyes)

Mr. Sanban: Ooohhhh Fine! But just giving you a warning honey, if that boy tries anything funny, you will know what will happen to him.

Kuki ran towards the sound of the door bell and answered with excitement to see her boyfriend: Wallabe Beetles. Wallabe was also excited to see her and turned her around to put her arms around her, causing Kuki to giggle and blush.

Wallabe: Hello my cute little pumpkin. (gives Kuki a kiss and looks at the Sanbans) Hello Mr and Mrs. Sanban.

Mrs. Sanban: Wally, so good to see you. You two look so cute together, don't you think so dear?

Mr. Sanban: Ah yes, he does. (clears his throat) Wallabe, I don't want to see any funny business within our daughter. So help me, I will take care of you if you try to do anything. Do you understand me?

Kuki: Daddy, stop it! You're making him sound like a fuckboy!

Mr. Sanban: Watch your language young lady! Only your mother and I can use language in this house. Anyway, enjoy this night and no funny business.

The Sanbans were heading for their room while Kuki and Wallabe were going to Kuki's room. Wallabe was already settling in her bed and Kuki was getting into her night pajamas, especially changing in front of Wallabe. Wallabe was a little nervous about it but Kuki was not because after all, she is Wallabe's boyfriend. After that, she crawled to the bed and put herself under Wallabe's arm, feeling loved and protected. While they were sleeping, Kuki heard furniture moving from outside her room and started to hold on tight to Wallabe. Wallabe, at this point, was sort of a heavy sleeper so it didn't really bother him. Then the door opened violently and woke them up. A dark figure appeared in the room and glowed fire red and looked like a human viking with a goat head and talked with a horrible deep voice.

Wallabe: Who the fuck are you?

Dark figure: I am Deathborn. I am a demon sent from Lucifer to haunt anyone who I please.

Kuki: But why me? What the did I even do?

Deathborn: I don't need a fucking reason you stupid bitch.

Wallabe: Hey! Don't talk to my girl like that!

Deathborn: Or what motherfucker? What the fuck are you going to do about it?

Wallabe: I'm going to fight you, you son of a bitch!

Deathborn: (laughs) Very funny kid. I like your fucking attitude.

Deathborn was using telekenisis on Kuki's drawer while Wallabe took his sweater off and his tank shirt. Kuki was looking with amazed that even for a teen, Wallabe had a good bodybuild. Deathborn threw the darwer at Wallabe but he dodges it and lands a punch at Deathborn. Deathborn was laughing because it had no effect. He grabs Wallabe and throws him to Kuki. Both of them feel the impact of the throw, which Wallabe suffers a harder blow, and Deathborn starts to levitate towards them. He then throws a fire ball towards Kuki and burns her pajamas, exposing the Japanese girl with no clothes. She freaks out, starts crying, shivering, and gets in a fetal position.

Deathborn: I don't have any feelings or regards to pathetic humans. I can do whatever the fuck I want.

Kuki: (breathing hard and sobbing) Please, I beg of you, don't hurt me in any way. Whatever you want, I can try to give it to you. Please, just leave me alone.

Deathborn: I want your life. I please my hunger on LIVING HUMANS.

Kuki: (looks at Wallabe unconscious with tears in her eyes) Wally. Please help me. Your girlfriend is going to get her life perished. (looks at Deathborn) Fine! You can have my life...

Deathborn is ready to kill Kuki until Wallabe throws liquid at Deathborn, causing him to scream in agony.

Deathborn: Ow, you fucking son of a bitch! You don't know when to quit eh?

Wallabe: How do you like it you fucking sack of shit?!

Wallabe throws more liquid at Deathborn, screaming in agony in return.

Deathborn: What the fuck are you throwing me?!

Wallabe: I mixed garlic, red spices, and water to make homemade holy water. I got enough to kill you. It's a good thing my babycakes Kuki told me about paranormal activity.

Deathborn: You son of a bitch! I'll kill you and your beautiful bitch of your girlfriend!

Deathborn was trying to go on a suicide attack against Wallabe but he charged first and threw the remaining homemade holy water at Deathborn. The combination of Deathborn's power and the homemade holy water caused an explosion, sending all three of them flying out of the house and every neighbor went outside and saw the commotion. Wallabe was lucky to find Kuki's bathrobe and put it on her before everyone saw her exposed. Deathborn was in shocked while Wallabe embraced Kuki tight and Kuki looking over at the demon while holding on Wallabe.

Deathborn: I cannot believe I got defeated by some stupid kids...Then again, you were KND operatives before...I thought this would have been fucking fun. Fuck! What is my lord going to say...

Neighbors: WHAT?!

Out of nowhere, a satanic pentagram is being drawned by itself on Kuki's front street and the devil Lucifer rages from the fire pentagram and looks at Deathborn. Deathborn was standing in fear by his ravaging lord.

Lucifer: Deathborn, you have failed me and brought infinite DISGRACE to my fucking reputation! I cannot believe you were defeated by some fucking teenage brats!

Deathborn: I swear, I was this close to killing Kuki and her man sir. The holy water that the fucking brat made...They were Kids Next Dorks before!

Lucifer: I don't give a flying fuck. You fucking brought me numbers of shame on my GODDAMN NAME!

Lucifer unleashed a wave of fire on Deathborn. Wallabe, Kuki, and the other people are watching horribly at Lucifer's work and Deathborn was slowly being BURNED alive.

Deathborn: Lucifer! Please forgive me! Don't do this to me goddamn it! DON'T MAKE ME SUFFER!

Lucifer: My son. If you are seving your father, you were supposed to make me proud and this time, you disgraced me!

Deathborn: Please Master! GIVE ME ONE MORE FUCKING CHANCE!

Lucifer denied his request and Deathborn's scream was going off the roof. Kuki was holding tight to Wallabe while he embraced her. Everyone started doing the same thing because of this morbid punishment. Lucifer was just starring at Deathborn with the cold-blooded eyes. Before Deathborn was finished burning for good, everyone started to feel pity for the demon because although everyone hates Satanism, PAIN AND SUFFERING is never the answer to alot of people. Deathborn suffered a painful burn for about 10 minutes screaming his lungs out. Now he is finally dead.

Lucifer: Don't fucking get excited Kuki. This was just luck you had.

Wallabe: Why the fuck are you haunting my girlfriend?! She is a good girl and deserves to go to the heavens above!

Lucifer: I haunt whoever the fuck I want. If I want to haunt her, I can and I will.

Kuki: Lucifer, I will keep praying to nature and the gods to keep me away from you. That way, you cannot ever hurt me again. AND MY BOYFRIEND WILL KICK YOUR ASS!

Lucifer: Hahahah! You cannot ever stop the dark morbid gates of hell! You really are funny you fucking stupid little girl!

Just as Lucifer was enjoying his cold words, the sun started to rise and Lucifer started to feel weird.

Wallabe and Kuki: What the heck?

Neighbors: Huh?

Lucifer: I may be the most powerful supernatural to exist but I hate the sunlight! Fuck, I got to go back to hell! Remember me Kuki and Wallabe. I will come back someday and finish what I have strated. HAVE A NICE FUCKING LIFE!

Lucifer drew the satanic pentagram and vanish before the sun started to shine the neighborhood. The neighbors were all feeling strange like deja vu and decided to take extra precaution and congratulated Wallabe for defeating Deathborn. Kuki started to make-out with him for saving her and the Sanbans clears their throat to catch Wallabe's attention with Kuki as well.

Mr. Sanban: Wallabe. Perhaps I might have underestimated you. You really do care about my sweet little girl. I want to take back the words I have said about you trying to use my daughter. You are like a son to me and you always will be while you embrace my daughter.

Wallabe: Eh, it's all good old timer. Kuki is the sweetest thing that has ever came to my life. I always had a crush on her when we were 10 but I was a coward to admit it.

Kuki: And now we can start trying to enjoy the lifetime together.

Mrs. Sanban: I'm so happy for you my sweet little Kuki. I hope you two stay together for time to time. And Wallabe, please take care of my daughter. I entrust her to you my guardian angel. We have to go to Japan and pick up our little Mushi.

The Sanbans headed for the airport to fly to Japan. Back at the residence, it was night time and Wallabe was going to spent the night again with Kuki. They remembered what Lucifer said and they were prepared for it.

Kuki: Wally, if Lucifer does show up, will you keep me safe?

Wallabe: Kuki: I will never let anyone touch you. They have to go through me to get to you. Your mom told me to watch out for you and as a MAN, I have to go with my word.

Kuki and Wallabe started to make out like crazy until they started to get a little frisky. But both of them stopped and decided to go to the next level until they are done dealing with Lucifer.

Back in Hell, Lucifer is thinking about getting back at Wallabe and Kuki but he has other plans instead. He decides to sent a demon to another victim. He pulls out a picture and it resembles Abigail Lincoln and Hogie Gilligan Jr. He then starts laughing evil and summons the demon to take care of those two.

THE END. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY. IF YOU WANT TO COMMENT, WRITE ME PROFESSIONAL CRITICISM AND DO NOT ACT LIKE A FREAKING CHILD AND FLAME ON ME. BEHAVE LIKE AN ORDINARY HUMAN FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

MORE STORIES COMING SOON...


End file.
